Day, Night, the Blood of Twilight
by Shironami-Whitewave
Summary: Basically a kids myth story for why the sun sets red in the Kingdom Hearts Universe.  I imagine it would be something Kairi's grandmother might tell her if Kairi ever asked why the sun sets red.


How the God of Light was betrayed by the God of Darkness.

In the beginning the World was divided into two halves: the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness. The God of Light ruled the Realm of Light and the God of Darkness ruled the Realm of Darkness.

The God of Light and the God of Darkness lived in piece, each staying within his own Realm and not interfering in the Realm of the other.

But the people preferred to live in the Real of Light. The Realm of Light had colour and beautiful things could be seen. The Realm of Darkness did not have colour and nobody could see any beautiful things. So all the people decided to live in the Realm of Light and built their worlds there.

This made the God of Light very happy and he did his best to take care of all the people living in his realm. But the God of Darkness grew lonely and became jealous of the God of Light. He envied the God of Light because the people preferred the Realm of Light to the Realm of Darkness. So the God of Darkness came up with a plan.

The God of Darkness went to the Border between his Realm and the Realm of Light and called out to the God of Light, saying that he wanted to talk. The God of Darkness had never done anything bad to the God of Light before, or interfered in the Realm of Light, so the God of Light did not think he needed to be afraid of the God of Darkness. So the God of Light went to the Border between his realm and the Realm of Darkness to hear what the God of Darkness wanted to say.

At first the God of Darkness complimented the God of Light, saying how good a job he had done to make his Realm so nice to live in. Then the God of Darkness and the God of Light began talking about all sorts of things, the way that friends talk about all sorts of things. The God of Light was pleased to have become friends with the God of Darkness, but the God of Darkness was really tricking him.

When the God of Light decided to go back to check on the people in his Realm the God of Darkness attacked him from behind. The God of Light fell to the ground bleeding.

The God of Darkness then extended his power into the Realm of Light, trying to control it. But everything he touched turned into Darkness and the people ran away from him. The god of Darkness became angry and decided to turn everything into Darkness and take over the whole World.

But the people remembered the God of Light and wondered what had happened to him. They travelled far and wide in the Darkness until they found him. Because he was a God he could not die, but he was badly hurt. The God of Light told the people that he would eventually recover, but that he would have to go to sleep to get better. The God of Light told the people that found him to take some of his Light and keep it with them to bring back to their worlds. After the people took the Light the God of Light fell asleep and the people returned to their worlds.

So although there was now no Realm of Light and instead the Realm of Darkness covered the whole World, there was still some Light left within the worlds of the people. And the people work hard to defend that Light from the Darkness.

The two brother Gods of the Sky saw all that happened and decided to make it into a story so that people would never forget what happened, even when all the people that had lived in that time had died. So they made day and night to represent Light and Darkness. And they made twilight at the time when day ends and night begins. During twilight we can see the sky stained in reds, pinks, oranges and purples. These are the colours of the blood of the God of Light and so each twilight we are reminded of how the God of Darkness betrayed and attacked the God of Light.

But all hope is not lost. Just as day will always return when the sun rises so too will the God of Light one day wake up from his healing sleep. The God of Light will then fight the God of Darkness for control of his Realm and remake the Realm of Light. Then Light will connect the worlds again and people will be able to travel between them safely. Until that time though it is unsafe to travel between the worlds because the God of Darkness will try to enslave to his will anyone who leaves the safety of the Light of the worlds.

But we know this world is not the only world left that waits for the God of Light to wake up again. We can see all the other worlds that wait and keep the Light of the God of Light safe when we look at the sky at night. Every star you see shining out there is actually the Light of another world, shining out in the Darkness to comfort and remind us that we are not alone.


End file.
